Do You Feel?
by Nothing Left To Do
Summary: [Hairspray] She didn’t understand why whenever he looked at her, she could never seem to breathe. Penny x Seaweed, hints of Link x Tracy [Standalone]


Do You Feel?

**Summary: (Hairspray) She didn't understand why whenever he looked at her, she could never seem to breathe. Penny x Seaweed, hints of Link x Tracy (Standalone)**

* * *

Penny sat behind the cameras and pursed her lips in thought. It was hard to do since she had a lollipop stuck in her mouth once more. She always did and it was something that Seaweed loved about her. Just the name of her boyfriend running through her head, shot sparks throughout her heart and made her stomach somersault. It was crazy, yet Penny loved it. She sucked on the cherry lollipop and watched as her best friend Tracy, Tracy's boyfriend Link, and her own boyfriend Seaweed practice their new dance. She had been invited by Seaweed, Tracy, and Link to watch them rehearse this afternoon and Corny Collins didn't seem to mind when she had sat behind the empty cameras. Penny bit down lightly on her lollipop as Seaweed's name crossed her mind once more. She smiled and looked down at the books that she was supposed to be looking at. She had to do something productive besides just stare at Seaweed, she just did! She forced herself to look at her books, but found her gaze lingering on her boyfriend once more. When their eyes met, the wind was knocked out of Penny and she felt like she couldn't even breathe. He sent her a smile and when he turned away, Penny had to gasp for air. She didn't understand why whenever he looked at her; she could never seem to breathe. Was it love? Was love what she felt when her heart was about to burst from just one look at Seaweed? Penny Pringleton had never known love.

"Penny!" Tracy called to her and Penny glanced over at her best friend. "What're doin'?"

Penny blushed as she knew from the tone of Tracy's voice; she had seen her starring at Seaweed so intently. "Nothin'." Penny said grudgingly and Tracy winked before turning back to their new dance teacher. She looked down at the book again, tapping her pencil anxiously against the book.

She could not focus. She _would not_ focus.

She just wanted to focus on Seaweed and that was that. She turned her attention towards the dance floor again and watched as the ending notes came into the dance. She brushed her bang off of her face and waited for them to finish. She had spent an hour and a half watching her boyfriend and his name had crossed her mind about every single second she was there. She closed her book and quickly placed it into her backpack before pulling out her lollipop and sticking it happily back in her mouth. She had been so focused on her lollipop that she didn't even notice the dance floor clearing until warm hands covered her eyes. She would have screamed bloody murder if she hadn't had the lollipop in her mouth.

"Guess who darlin'." A warm voice cooed in her ear.

Penny breath caught in her throat. "I don't know." She teased. "Seaweed?"

The hands immediately took themselves off of her eyes and she turned around to be greeted by the wonderful site of her boyfriend. She grinned from ear to ear that she almost forgot to breathe. She felt like she was weightless whenever she was with Seaweed. _Oh my!_ Penny swallowed and breathed in since his eyes on her made her weak in the knees. "How'd you guess?" Seaweed asked innocently.

"Lucky guess?" Penny questioned breathlessly and Seaweed laughed before leaning into her and taking the lollipop promptly out of her mouth. He kissed her red lips softly.

"I should be gettin' you home soon darlin'." Seaweed told her, "your mama's gonna worry about you."

Penny was still dazed, "so?"

Seaweed laughed before capturing her lips once more and pushing the lollipop into her mouth. "I don't want her hatin' me more then she _has _too sugar." Penny smiled at the nickname, questions swarming in her head. Was it love?

"Where are Link and Tracy?" Penny questioned suddenly as Seaweed took her bag and her hand and led her out of the studio.

Seaweed smiled, "Cracker boy's probably just drivin' Lil Miss Tracy home."

"Mmmm." Penny mumbled, too caught up in her own thoughts. "I think I like your new dance, although I didn't watch most of it." She giggled and Seaweed squeezed her hand tightly. She smiled at him and then gasped. "Oh no!"

"What is it baby girl?" Seaweed asked, "did you forget something?"

"No! I just didn't get _any _of my work done for tomorrow. I guess I have to put in all the late hours now." Penny frowned deeply.

"And why's that?"

Penny blushed furiously. "You distracted me," she said distantly.

"I did, did I?" Seaweed asked innocently, "why you must really love me!"

Penny's frown turned into a huge grin and she nodded slightly at first then more fiercely. Oh yes, it was definitely love.

* * *

**A/N: I whipped this up in about a half hour. Okay, so it's not the best story and I want to apologize for my 60's slang! I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT IT. Sorry! If it's horrible, you can just tell me, but I really hoped you liked it! This is my first Hairspray story, so it would be nice if you could be easy on me, but you can also tell me if it was confusing or whatever. Thanks for reading!**

**Feedback is welcomed!**


End file.
